Never the Same
by KatiePoo2010
Summary: Ino can't seem to get over her break-up with Sasuke. When she finds herself in a tangled mess of feelings, her best friend, Shikamaru tries his best to help her back onto her feet while concealing his feelings. What will happen, and will Ino ever be happy again?
1. Heartbreak and Best Friends

He sat up in the tree and was still as a mouse, just as he was trained to do. Not all Shinobi were this good at being invisible to the people around them. Then again, Nara Shikamaru wasn't average. In fact, many of the villagers claimed him to be a genius. He didn't flatter himself though, even Shikamaru didn't know everything. He mentally sighed as he watched the sight unfolding on his hill, the best place to watch clouds.

Yamanaka Ino stood on the hillside, blonde hair blowing softly in the breeze. It reminded Shikamaru of the fluffy clouds in the sky, and he smiled slightly at the resemblance. However, it reminded him of the reason why he came to the hill in the first place; to watch his damn clouds in the sky. So why was Ino on his hillside? It was so troublesome.

She was wearing a sky blue sundress, her sea blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. A small frown plastered her flawless face, making her look unhappy. He watched as she looked to the ground, then toward the far away village. What exactly did she think she was doing?

Wait a second, why the hell am I hiding? Just as he prepared to leap onto the ground, he heard a noise and watched as Uchia Sasuke walked under the tree he was hiding in, and entered the clearing.

Shikamaru nearly slapped himself for being so dumb._ Of course, dumb ass. She dating him! Ino and Sasuke have been dating for nearly three years now. Why are you surprised that she's meeting Mr. Perfect? Her Sasuke-kun is everything to her, even more important than her 'best friend', Shikamaru. What a drag..Even more important, why are they on my hill!?_

He watched as Sasuke approached Ino, and called out to her.

"Ino."

She smiled, "Sasuke-kun, I've been waiting for you. I was starting to get worried."

As she approached him for a hug, Sasuke backed away from her. His words were deprived of any emotion.

"No, Ino."

Her face fell, and Shikamaru watched her mouth move as she formed the words that came out of her mouth.

"W-Why? What did I do?"

"You care too much. I can't go on a mission anymore without you getting worried about me. I'm a strong man, I don't need your worry holding me back. You are too-"

"Sasuke-kun, I can change! I won't worry-"

"Shut up, Ino! That's another thing, I'm sick of you calling me Sasuke-kun! I don't like that, Ino. I don't like feeling like I'm obliged to be yours. I can't even talk to Sakura-chan without-"

"Obliged to be mine? Sasuke-ku, I mean Sasuke, you were obliged to be mine when you asked me to be your girlfriend! And what's with you calling me just plain Ino, when you just called Sakura, Sakura-chan?! How is that-"

"I'm done, Ino. You aren't the one for me. I've been miserable with you, and honestly any guy would be. So why don't you go make someone else's life miserable," he said as he turned away from Ino and began to walk off.

Tears began streaming down Ino's face as a series of sobs emitted from her pink lips. She whispered something unheard by Shikamaru's ears, but then she flung herself onto Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him.

"No, Sasuke, please don't go, I will stop! Please...I love you too much to let you go!", she sobbed into his back, burying her face into his choice of shirt, a simple black with the Uchia Clan symbol printed on the front.

Shikamaru heard Sasuke as he spoke.

"Ino."

Ino pulled her face back, still crying hysterically.

Sasuke quickly turned around and shoved her to the ground, shock spreading across her face. She then began to sob harder.

"Don't you ever grab me like that again, you pathetic bitch! I don't love you anymore, and in all honesty, I never fucking did! Nobody will ever want to be with someone like you, Ino!"

Something snapped inside Shikamaru. As Sasuke quickly brought his hand down toward Ino's face, a sudden strong gust of wind swept in between the two. Shikamaru caught Sasuke's hand just as it came flying down, a look of anger plastered across the shadow man's face.

They stood in that position for what felt like hours before Sasuke growled, "What the hell are you doing, Nara?"

"Don't you dare touch Ino like that, Sasuke," Shikamaru said, voice thick with boredom, but laced with warning, "It's troublesome, but I just might have to kill you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he chuckled, "You, kill me? That would be the day. Nara, I know you and just how lazy you are. You don't enjoy getting your hands messy, and you hate fighting. So tell me, why initiate a fight with me?"

"It doesn't matter why," Shikamaru stated as he shoved Sasuke's hand back to it's owner, "Just stay the hell away from Ino, or I promise you, I will kill you."

"It's your funeral, Nara," Sasuke said, voice full of hatred. He turned around, and Shikamaru watched as he entered the treeline. _Troublesome_. He turned back to Ino, who was still sitting on the ground in the same place that Sasuke left her.

He crouched down next to her and smiled slightly, "Hey, Ino. I know it's a stupid question, but are you alright?"

Ino sat there for a few minutes before slowly turning her head to look at Shikamaru. Her voice held a great deal of sadness, and her words stung Shikamaru's heart to no end.

"He's right...," she looked back to the ground and started sobbing again, "I'm no...I'm not good enough!"

She grabbed Shikamaru and buried her face in his shoulder, knocking both of them back onto the grass. It wasn't the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last time that he held Ino as she cried. After all, what were best friends for?

He wrapped his arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair as her tears soaked his plain grey shirt. He didn't mind, though. He hated to see her cry, and this was just another way that he could console her, his best friend. The beautiful Yamanaka Ino.

_It's not a big deal that I think that, everyone thinks she's beautiful._

Stroking her hair made her floral aroma reach his nose and he sighed in delight. Then he remembered her words, He's right...I'm no...I'm not good enough!

"Ino," he spoke calmly, "I know that it won't mean anything coming from me, but I need you to listen closely. You are good enough. And that's Sasuke's problem, Ino. You're too good for someone who can't appreciate how wonderful you are. You've been my best friend for years, since we were little. I won't ever let someone make you feel like you aren't important, because you are. Sasuke was a gripe anyway, he's troublesome, even more troublesome than you. He's troublesome in a bad way. I know he changed and reunited with The Leaf, but I will tell you now that I don't trust him. I worried about you the whole time you were with him. You're my best friend, and I always want your happiness."

By the time he had finished his speech, Ino had stopped crying. She mumbled an apology and sat up, smoothing out her dress. She looked down at Shikamaru, who had his eyes glued to the clouds above.

"Hey, Shika?" she said quietly, Shikamaru smiling inside from hearing his favorite nickname, "Why'd you stop Sasuke from hitting me? You could have gotten yourself hurt."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and let the truth fall out, "Because, Ino, I will always protect you. You're precious to me."

Ino blushed and smiled at his words, she appreciated his friendship. "Thank you, Shika. You're an amazing friend. Truly one of a kind."

Bending down, she kissed his cheek and smiled as a blush spread across Shikamaru's face and his eyes snapped open. She giggled and said, "Will you walk me home?"

"Troublesome," he mumbled as he got up, then helped Ino to her feet.

As they walked, Ino a few paces ahead of Shikamaru, a thought popped into his head and he groaned inwardly. _So after all of these years, you still love her. You haven't even attempted to find another love. Temari likes you, but each time she attempts to flirt with you, you act oblivious to her actions. Why? Because you are in love with your best friend, and you never have told her. And you won't, either. You know she doesn't feel the same. She likes handsome, popular guys like the douche bag that just left her. You attempted to shove these thoughts into the back of your head but face it, Shikamaru; You love Yamanaka Ino._

So there it was, his feelings resurfacing once again. And he was right. He couldn't tell her how he felt. Besides, their friendship would just be awkward and he never wanted to lose his Ino.

As they approached Ino's appartment, Shikamaru tensed up. He didn't want her to be alone when she was depressed. "Ino, are you sure you are going to be okay here alone?"

"Shika, you're forgetting that I'm living with Sakura," she reminded him while giggling. Duh, stupid. Huh. Their friendship really did get patched up over the years.

Standing in front of Ino's house, Shikamaru spoke, "Hey, if you need anything, you know where to find me. If I'm not at home or on a mission, I'm at my hill."

"I know, and thank you," she said as she hugged him.

Shikamaru blushed and smiled again, "You're welcome, Ino. I'm always going to be your shoulder to cry on."

Nodding, Ino pulled out of his warm embrace and opened her door, "Bye, Shika."

"Bye, Ino," he said and watched as she smiled and closed her front door.

She really was his best friend, and he had to fall in love with her, didn't he?

_Better not say anything, or I'll end up with a broken heart that won't ever be fixed. Heh, troublesome woman_.

And with that, Shikamaru started the walk back to his hill again, to ponder today's events.


	2. Wrong Assumptions

The room was warm, and that she was thankful for. Ino sat on her bed, settling on to her purple blankets. Her blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders, still wet from her shower. She wore one of Sasuke's black shirts and a pair of purple, lace panties.

In her hands, she held a small book, and her blue eyes swept over the pages of it. The book was a photo album that held pictures of her days in Team 10, when life was peaceful and there was nothing to worry about except Choji running up Asuma-Sensei's food bills.

She smiled at the picture on the front page. It was a group photo, with Asuma in the background, cigarette dangling from his mouth. He was smiling, and Ino smiled. She missed him very much.

Shikamaru stood to the right side, bored expression on his face with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Choji stood on the right, bag of chips in one hand, and a big smile on his face. Ino stood in the middle, one arm thrown around Shikamaru's neck, and the other on Choji's shoulder. A huge grin was plastered across her face.

Turning the page, there were more pictures. One of Choji stuffing his face with barbe-que, and one of Asuma giving flowers to Kurenai. There was another of Shikamaru watching the clouds, annyoed expression from having his picture taken by Ino.

There were other pictures from when they were training, and one from the day that she was practicing her Mind Transfer Jutsu. The picture was her laying in Shikamaru's arms, a small smile on Shikamaru's face.

_Wow...we were all so close back then. I miss those days. What would Asuma think if he saw us now? He'd probably be angry with me for ditching Shikamaru like I did...just because Sasuke didn't like for me to be friends with him. It's strange, though. Sasuke had no problem with me hanging out with Choji. What was his beef with Shikamaru? I guess he knew Shikamaru didn't like him. Yep. Asuma would be mad with me, but then again, I guess he'd have every right to be. Thank goodness that Shikamaru was there today. He didn't even seem mad that this was the first real conversation that we've had in so long...I mean we've said 'hey' and 'how are you' to one another, but a real conversation with Shikamaru..I missed that. I guess showing he wasn't mad was another way of him showing that he didn't miss me. Sigh.._

The sudden sound of a door closing brought Ino back into reality, and a pink haired kunoichi walked into her room, looking rather tired.

"Sakura," Ino said as she ran and hugged her friend, "I've never needed to talk to you so bad in my life!"

Sakura smiled a little and replied, "What's going on? Oh wait, don't tell me, Sasuke popped the question?"

"I..Oh Sakura..," Ino practically leapt into her friend's arms and started the water works again.

Sakura frowned, and looked down, "Ino, tell me everything. Don't hold back."

About twenty minutes later, a majority of it involving Ino sobbing, she had spilled everything out to Sakura. Everything except kissing Shikamaru on the cheek, that is. She didn't want Sakura poking fun at her for thanking her best friend.

Sakura sat down and sighed, hardly looking at the heartbroken blonde standing up against the wall beside her bed. "Just forget about him Ino. If he thinks you aren't good enough for him, then find a guy who loves you just the way you are. There's a good guy out there, I just know it."

"But they aren't Sasuke," Ino sniffed, "I love him."

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose and spoke, "Yes, I know you do, Ino. And you'll find someone else to love, just like Sasuke did."

Ino looked up, horrified, "He loves somebody else?!"

"No! I didn't mean as in now, I meant in general," Sakura exclaimed, eyes wide and hands waving.

"You said he's found someone else to love, Sakura," Ino said through gritted teeth, "I heard you."

The pink haired Kunoichi sighed, "Ino, what I'm trying to say is that it came out wrong, and I didn't mean it in that way. I meant that eventually he may, just like I'm telling you to do."

"Oh."

Sakura smiled and stood up, pulling Ino into a death gripping hug, "Just get some sleep, okay? It'll help you to feel better. I work tomorrow, but the day after we should go eat and do a little shopping, get your mind off of it."

"Okay," Ino said, smiling as Sakura released her, "Well, goodnight then, Forhead."

As Sakura was walking out the door, she waved, "Night, Ino-Pig."

Shikamaru woke to the sound of birds chirping outside of his window, making him grimace. "What a drag, I just wanted to sleep a little longer," he mumbled.

He crawled out of bed and went into the kitchen, grabbing a few rice cakes from his dinner with Choji the night before. Shikamaru had inherited his parents' house after their death. His father had died in combat, his mother of sickness around a year later.

He missed his parents greatly, and strived to make them both proud. Ino had been there for both of their funerals, just as Choji had. Ino had also lost her father, and it was an awful experience for both of them.

After eating the rice cakes and drinking a glass of cool milk, Shikamaru dressed and walked around the village, finally stopping at the gates of the Konohoa Cemetery. Smiling, he walked in, and approached a particular gravestone.

"Hello, Asuma-Sensei. Just thought I'd stop by for a few. Listen, uh, I know I'm supposed to be the 'smartest ninja in the leaf' or whatever, but I have a very troublesome problem. There's this girl. I like her a lot, and it's to the point that I think I love her. The problem is that, well, she's kind of distant. I used to see her a lot, but now I hardly ever see her because she is busy. I'm pretty close to her and all, but I don't want to destroy our friendship. If I lost her, I'll lose everything important to me. And I don't want to do that to us. What should I do, Sensei?", Shikamaru spoke to the tomb stone, raking some of the dirt and grass off of it.

He didn't hear the footsteps approaching behind him, but he did hear her voice loud and clear. "You should ask her out, Shika," the voice said.

Quickly turning around, his face in full blush, he saw Ino standing a few feet away. She was gorgeous today. Her platinum hair was pulled into a high ponytail with her bangs hanging down in front of her right eye. She wore a white skirt that stopped about five inches above her knee, showing off her thighs. A tight, purple tank top showed off her shapely breasts, and the rest of her amazing body.

It took everything for Shikamaru not to drool on himself. Here was Ino, dressed just like she used to before she began dating the 'proper' Sasuke. She smiled, "Before you ask, yes. I heard everything. I think you should ask her out."

"I-I don't think she'll go for me. I'm a lazy fuck," Shikamaru stuttered, still breathless from Ino's beauty.

She rolled her eyes and sat down with him, "Yes, Shika. You are pretty damn lazy. But Temari loves you, I just know it. And if she doesn't, then just like you said, she doesn't deserve you anway."

"Ino...I," Ino put her finger to his lips and smiled, "Don't worry, Shikamaru. I won't tell a soul. But you have two weeks to tell her how you feel, or I'll do the favor for you and tell her myself!"

Shikamaru's face paled, "Ino! I DON'T love Temari!" He practically shouted at her for being so blind.

"Oh come on, Shika. I'm not dumb," she scoffed, "She's always all over you, who else would you pos-"

Shikamaru shut her up when he said, "Ino, I love someone very dear to me. Someone who's been there for me since the beginning. And I'm _not good enough for her_. Stop being so troublesome."

He stood up and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Ino sitting on the ground. She watched him walk away, him shaking his head as he did so. As she prepared to stand up, she noticed an object laying on the ground beside her. She picked it up. It was a picture of her and Shikamaru when they were just kids. She was kissing Shikamaru on the cheek, and he was blushing. The picture was old and showed a lot of wear.

She smiled and turned the picture over. Written on the back, in Shikamaru's scratchy handwriting, were the words _My Dream Girl and I (8 years)_.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, and it all clicked. _He...I...oh my goodness..Shika...Nara Shikamaru...loves me? No. Okay it's an old picture. He probably had a little crush on me._

She held the photograph close to her chest and lowered her head. _I'll just keep this discovery to myself. He'd probably be mortified that I knew anyway. I mean, it may have been so long ago, but Shikamaru gets embarrassed pretty easily. It's pretty cute..sigh. _

Tears began to spill over again as one last thought crept into her mind. _What if..he does end up with her? I'll never see Shika again...he'll move away to Sauna, and he'll never come back to visit because Temari doesn't like me. I know he denied and denied, but I also know he was doing that because he didn't want to admit to me that he loves her. He's embarrassed. Still...why am I so upset thinking about those two together? I just want Shika to be happy._

Ino lay in bed that night, holding the giant stuffed bear that Sasuke bought her for her birthday two years ago. She missed him so much, but her heart was breaking for another reason; the fact that Shikamaru would leave his best friend for Temari. _Well, I guess I deserve it for ditching him for Sasuke. Still...Shika...please change your mind._

The tears came, and Yamanaka Ino once again cried herself to sleep.


	3. Betrayal and Learning

It was official, Ino needed toilet paper. It was the middle of the night, but she had woken up with a full bladder, and after a trip to the restroom, she discovered that she'd forgotten to go to the store.

_Shit. Sakura probably has some in her bathroom. Eh, she'll never know the difference. Even if she does, I can always give her a roll back. I know we have the 'don't enter each other's room' rule, but what she doesn't know won't piss her off._

The house was dimly lit by the few candles that Ino left burning, so making her way to Sakura's room wasn't a trip in the dark. She noticed a light coming from under Sakura's door._ Huh, that's weird. I guess Sakura left the candles lit in here for when she gets home from work in a few hours. I guess she needs to be able to see._

Turning the doorknob, Ino stepped in the room only to start sobbing. Sakura lay on the bed, stark naked. Her small breasts bouncing in the candlelight, her head thrown back in sheer pleasure. But that wasn't the issue. She expected to see Naruto on top of her, but instead, Uchia Sasuke was on top of her, and he was pounding away.

Sakura noticed Ino and shot up, guilt all over her face, knocking Sasuke off. Ino didn't even look at him, how could she? This was the man who would never touch her in that way because he 'wanted to save himself for marriage'. He had left her only to get with her now ex-best friend.

"Ino, I-", Sakura started.

"NO! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS, SAKURA! AND YOU LIED TO MY FACE! YOU KEPT EVERYTHING FROM ME. YOU PITTIED ME, BUT IN ALL HONESTY, YOU WERE FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND! YOU'RE BOTH FUCKED UP, I HATE YOU, SAKURA!", Ino screamed and ran out of Sakura's apartment, tears streaming down her face.

She ran through the deserted village streets, only wearing a long grey shirt and a purple thong, not caring who she ran into. Within five minutes, she reached her destination.

The Nara House lay in front of her, and she walked up to the door, knocking profusely.

A sharp knocking on his front door woke Shikamaru from his slumber, and he groaned. _Who the hell could be knocking on my door this late at night? Troublesome..._

Thinking it might have been a summon for a mission, Shikamaru walked to the door. He wore a pair of grey boxers and no shirt, his hair down from its ponytail. It framed his face rather well.

Grumbling, he swung the front door open, only to have his heart break at the sight of the tear stained face of Yamanaka Ino. Instantly, his face hardened. He had to determine the cause of her water works.

"Ino, what's wrong? Are you hurt?", he asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. It took all he could to not pull her into a hug and press his lips against hers, but he knew better. Ino didn't love him.

Shikamaru's eyes nearly popped out of his head when flew into him, knocking the breath out of him. She began sobbing into his chest.

Shikamaru closed the door and lifted Ino up, carrying her to his bed. Upon setting her down, he questioned, "What happened, Ino? I need to know."

"I...needed paper...," Ino spoke between sobs, "Found Sa...Sa...Sakura...fucking Sa...Sasuke!"

His eyes widened in shock. For once in Shikamaru was at loss for words. His jaw had dropped and Ino..Poor Ino. Her heart had completely shattered.

Against better judgement, Shikamaru took the heartbroken Kunoichi into his arms and held her gently. His fingers ran through her hair and he spoke softly into hear ear.

"Ino, I know these past two days have been rough. I can't gurantee you'll feel better in the morning, but I can gurantee you one thing; I'll do my best to make you smile. We all have someone in our lives whom we can't stand to see get hurt. For me, that person is you. It kills me inside. We've already established that Sasuke doesn't deserve you; you're better than that," he smiled as he pulled her closer, so that her head rested on his chest.

He continued, "But Sakura, that is messed up. Real friends don't do that, Ino. She was selfish for doing that to you. No matter what you feel right now, just remember; no matter what has or will happen, I will _always_ be here for you, and I will _never _hurt you, Yamanaka Ino."

By the time he had finished, Ino's heavy sobs had turned into sniffles. She looked up into his eyes, "Thank you, Shika. I needed you so bad, I can't do anything without you. I'm a mess. I'm sorry that I abandoned you. Sasuke...he didn't like me hanging around you. I guess I was just self absorbed in having him finally asking me out that I never realized how much of a bitch I was being."

"Ino, hush. You weren't a bitch," he reassured her, "You were just in love. I could have said something, but you were happy. I didn't want to mess that up."

Ino gave a small smile to Shikamaru, and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm still sorry, Shika. If you ever leave like that and don't speak to me, I won't be mad."

"Now Ino," he scoffed, "Why would I just up and leave you like that? Please tell me, I want to know."

Ino laughed, "Come on, Shika. When you and Temari get married, you know she'll take you home to Sauna because she hates me."

Shikamaru gave her a dumb look and sighed, "Ino, I told you. I don't love Temari. How many more times must I say that before you understand it?"

"Shika, she loves you," Ino started, "And when you leave, I won't have you to support me anymore. You'll be with the one you love, and you'll be happy. Though the pain of losing you will hurt, I will always be happy for you. You don't have to lie to me."

He pulled her closer and looked her dead in the eye, their noses barely apart, "Ino, if you don't want me to lie to you, then fine. I won't. Even if it means you not talking to me anymore, then so be it."

Shock spread across Ino's pale face, but before she could talk, Shikamaru smashed his lips onto hers. All of his dreams, coming true at this one moment. He was, however, startled when Ino's lips began to move against his.

Ino's eyes opened wide with shock as Shikamaru pressed his lips to hers. She was even more shocked when she felt sparks shoot through her entire body, which was something that never happened with Sasuke.

Soon, she began kissing him back, and to her surprise, she liked it. It was amazing. Was he just doing this to make her think that he _doesn't _love Temari? She didn't know, but she didn't care. Her heart was beating ninety to nothing.

_ Shikamaru is kissing me, and I like it. What's wrong with me? He's my best friend, and he's supposed to love Temari! Not me. Oh what the hell...wow. He is a really good kisser._

She felt his tongue tracing circles on her bottom lip, begging entrance into her mouth. She complied, and shuddered as his tongue began moving in beat with hers.

Disappointment fell across Ino's face when Shikamaru pulled back nervously. He may have kissed her with sheer confidence, but the look on his face gave it all away.

He smiled nervously and stroked her cheek, his rough hands brushing away her stray hair.

"Ino," he said softly, but loud enough for her to hear, "I've done nothing but lie to you. Now I will be honest. I'm sorry that I am who I am and that you don't want to hear this but...I don't love Temari, no. The truth is Ino, I love you. I love you, Yamanaka Ino."

Her eyes widened at his words, and a genuinely happy smile enveloped her small face.

Ino's smile was enough to melt Shikamaru's heart. He'd done it. He'd actually kissed her, and it felt amazing. He had a huge spark go straight through him when his lips met hers. And although she'd never share his feelings, it was something he'd cherish and remember for the rest of his life.

"I truly love you," he whispered, looking away.

She scoffed, "Nara Shikamaru, what kind of man confesses a love to a woman and then turns away from her?"

He turned to look at her, heart beating extremely fast, "Ino, I know I'm not Sasuke...I'm nowhere close. But...I've been in love with you ever since I was seven years old. I've called you troublesome, and you are because you make my heart beat. You make me who I am. It kills me to see you cry, Ino. I...I want to be yours and I want you to be mine..."

"Shika, you dummy," Ino grinned at him, "You should know I already am yours."

She pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss before continuing, "I can't say that I love you right now, because I was...I was so blinded by thinking you loved Temari that I never considered being with you. Then Sasuke came back and I thought I was in love when in all honesty he never held me when I cried, you did. You took care of me when I was at my worst. Right now, the words 'I love you' scare me. I trust you, and I want you to know I feel something for you that I've never felt for anyone else but..."

"Ino, I understand. You don't want to tell anyone that you love them right now because it's too soon and you want to be fully happy before you say them," he said, smiling, heart beating crazily.

Ino nodded, smiling, "But if it's all the same with you, if you want me to be yours...well silly, then I want to be yours as well."

"Then, Ino?", Shikamaru asked, a huge blush on his face, "Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Ino smiled brightly and jumped onto him, knocking him onto the bed, "Yes! Yes, Shika I will be your girlfriend!"

The darkness of the room concealed the two ninja. Ino lay on her side with Shikamaru's arms wrapped around her waist. In all honesty, she'd never felt so content and happy before. She felt like nothing could ever harm her. As she drifted off into slumber, she smiled to herself.

_Shikamaru is what I needed all along. I do love him, I just can't tell him yet. Forget Sakura and Sasuke, I don't need them anyway. All I need is Shikamaru._


	4. Letting Go

Sunlight crossed the brown covers, sending rays of light across the two sleeping Shinobi. Ino lay on her side, curled up. Her blonde hair sprawled out on the white pillows. Shikamaru lay behind her, holding her in his sleep.

When the sunlight hit Ino's face, her eyes slowly opened, taking in the morning. She lay facing Shikamaru's window, and the birds sat outside singing their hearts out. Taking note of Shikamaru's hands wrapped around her waist, she smiled. _It wasn't just a dream...Shika is really mine. This is really happening!_

As she yawned, she felt Shikamaru move, and felt kisses on her neck. "Good morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

Giggling, Ino rolled over to face Shikamaru. She smiled at the sight of his bedhead and spoke softly, "It was the most amazing night of my life, Shika. I've never had anyone hold me while I sleep."

"So I'm your first?", he asked curiously, eyebrow raised. _Gosh he's so handsome. To think I never noticed._

Blushing, Ino responded, "Well, yeah. I've never slept in the same bed with a man before."

She sighed and let it out, "As you know, Sasuke was my first boyfriend. Honestly, we were more friends than anything. We hardly ever went on any dates, he never really kissed me, I'm still a virgin...OH NO!"

"What? What?!", Shikamaru said, startled at Ino's sudden outburst.

Tears swelled up in her eyes as she said, "I...I don't know where I'm going to live now. I was living with Sakura, but I..I can't..I just can't.."

"You could live with me if you want to," Shikamaru said, voice full of understanding. Ino looked at him, her eyes full of tears.

"R..Really?", she asked, brushing the tears away.

Shikamaru nodded, pulling her close. She continued, "Where am I going to sleep? The spare bedroom doesn't have a bed. I'll have to buy one, I guess."

"You know, you can sleep in here with me," he whispered, "You should already know I'm not going to hurt you...we can have more 'best night of our lives' together if you'd like."

Her face lit up and she hugged him hard, "Of course, Shikamaru. I just don't want to put you out of your own house."

"Ino," he smiled, kissing her head, "You aren't. If anything, you're making it more of a home."

"Will you help me get my belongings out of her house?", she asked, eyes full of pleading.

Smiling, Shikamaru complied.

-^o.o^-

Knocking on Sakura's front door, Shikamaru stood there with his arms crossed. Ino nervously stood behind him.

When the door finally opened, a very exhausted Sakura stared wide eyed at the two ninja on her doorstep. For once in her life, Sakura was speechless.

"Hello, Sakura," Shikamaru stated very casually, "Ino and I are here to get her belongings. I'm sorry if we're intruding, but the sooner we get it out, the sooner you won't have to sneak around anymore."

He walked into the house, Ino right behind him. Sakura moved out of the way and watched as the two made their way toward Ino's room.

"What's going on in here?", came a male voice from behind Ino. Shikamaru turned to see Uchia Sasuke wearing nothing but a pair of deep blue boxers and a very messy sex head.

"They're getting Ino's stuff," Sakura said quietly, avoiding the glare that Shikamaru shot at her.

"Hn," the arrogant bastard said, walking back into Sakura's room.

Upon gathering Ino's stuff, they approached the front door and Sakura stopped them.

"Ino, I'm sorry," she pleaded with the blonde Kunoichi, "He,"

"No, Sakura. Don't blame Sasuke," Ino said coldly, "Yeah, he is at fault, and he is an asshole. But Sakura, _you_ were my friend, one of the best. Yet you chose to sleep with _my_ boyfriend. I should have seen the signs. It's no wonder you didn't want me in your room. Now tell me, Sakura, how sorry are you really?"

With that, Shikamaru did a little cheer in his head while Ino stepped out the door. Following her, Shikamaru smiled, "Ino, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," she smiled back at the spikey haired Shinobi, "I feel good. I wasn't about to give in and let them get by with what they were doing to me."

"Wanna go watch some clouds when we get your stuff put up?", Shikamaru asked, eyes full of hope.

Giggling, Ino leaned into him and kissed him, "Oh, I thought you'd never ask!"


	5. Shika's Birthday and Feelings

3 Months Later

Ino sat on the foot of Shikamaru's bed, tying her hair back into a ponytail. Her long blonde locks cascaded down her back, and she smiled into the mirror across from her. Today was Shikamaru's birthday, and he was out on a mission.

He was due to be back later that evening, and Ino had plans for him. She wanted to make him feel happier than ever, and she had confidence in her plan.

She marveled her reflection and smiled. Today, she chose to wear a loose purple shirt over a pair of grey shorts. Of course, she planned on changing before Shikamaru got home. Since it was his birthday, she wanted to look extravagant for him. For she was Ino, looking amazing wasn't hard.

Her birthday was tomorrow, but for once in her life, she wasn't really excited about it. Yeah, she'd be turning twenty-two, but someone else came first. Shikamaru. She smiled as she prepared to wrap his present.

-3-

Ino stood at the village gates, wearing a purple sundress. Her long hair was down and it was curled, framing her face. Her blue eyes sparkled with anticipation as she awaited her boyfriend. It had been a month since she'd last seen him. The whole village knew that they were together, and nobody was really surprised. They were happy for the two nonetheless.

Her face lit up as she caught sight of his pineapple shaped hair approaching the village.

"Shikamaru!", she shouted, tears forming in her eyes. She began running to him.

Shikamaru looked up, and she saw a huge smile expand across his tired face. She leapt at him, and Shikamaru caught her, holding her tight.

"Ino, you troublesome woman...," he mumbled into her hair, "I missed you so much."

She smiled, knowing that tonight, she would tell him something that would make him happy. She looked up, pressing her lips to his, "I missed you too, Shika," she said breathlessly against his moving lips.

They stood in a tight embrace, holding one another close until they walked toward the Hokage's office for Shikamaru to file his report.

As Shikamaru walked in, Ino sat out on the bench. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she reminisced on their kiss. Sure, they'd kissed after they started dating. In fact, they kissed a lot. However, it never went past that. Shikamaru was very respectful toward her, and never tried to step it up at night, or day for that matter.

She respected him for that, but she knew that she was ready. After discovering that Shikamaru was indeed a virgin as well, she knew that she'd have to make that extra push to get Shikamaru to understand. Coming out and saying it would just be too embarrassing.

"Ino," Shikamaru said while walking up to her, "You ready to go home?"

-3-3-

"Wow, what smells so good?", Shikamaru said as he walked in the door of his house, Ino leading the way. His stomach was growling profusely, and he knew that Ino had heard it.

She turned and smiled at him, making his heart flutter in his chest. She grabbed his sweaty hand and said, "Close your eyes, Shika."

Doing as she said, Shikamaru let his love lead him through his house, the smell making him drool. "What are you doing, troublesome woman?"

"Okay!," she said happily, letting go of his hand. Shikamaru opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him. On his kitchen table was a meal fit for a king. She had baked fish, stir-fry, fried vegetables, baked an apple pie (his favorite), and bought two bottles of wine.

"Ino..," he whispered, pulling her into a hug, "You did all of this? For me? You shouldn't have. That's a lot of troublesome work."

She looked at him, eyes sparkling, "But Shikamaru, you deserve this. I wanted to make you happy. I'd do anything for you, Shika."

She kissed him on the cheek, igniting Shikamaru's face and heart. He smiled and said, "Well Ino, you succeeded."

"Happy twenty-second Birthday, Shikamaru!", she exclaimed happily, holding out a neatly wrapped box.

Upon opening it, Shikamaru removed a photo album, which he promised Ino they'd look at on her birthday together, since there was a lot left to do.

-LovE-

"That was delicious!", Shikamaru said as they walked into their room, "Ino, I'm going to shower, I feel repulsive. A whole month without a real shower is too much, even for me."

He laughed as Ino held her nose, making gagging sounds. As he stepped into the restroom, he sighed and leaned against the door, smiling. _She's so amazing, I swear I fall more and more in love with her every single day. I wonder though...does she love me? She hasn't said anything, so I try not to tell her. I know she's had it rough. I hope she knows how I really feel. Her birthday, tomorrow, I do have an extra special surprise for her. I hope...she actually likes it. Well..loves it. Troublesome..._

Stripping down into nothing, Shikamaru stepped into the shower and let the cold water beat down on his back. He sighed and began washing his hair.

Stepping out, he slid on a pair of clean boxers and towel dried his hair the best he could and walked out. What he saw before him made his jaw drop.

Ino lay sprawled out on her back, hair all over the place. She wore nothing but a lacey purple and black thong, and a lacey black and purple bra that was impractical, as it did nothing to cover up her vuloptious breasts. Her long legs stretched out, and seemed to go on forever.

"I..Ino," he stammered, blushing, "What..what are you...I..."

She giggled and motioned for him with her finger, "Come here, Shika. I'm not done."

Shikamaru complied as he walked toward her, Ino giving him a sexy smile. As he lay back on the bed with her, Ino rolled over to him and smiled, "Shika, I want to say something. I've known this since we started dating, since that first kiss, but I was going through a lot and didn't want to say anything. Being without your for a whole month confirmed it for me. Shika, I love you with all my heart. I love you. I really do."

His shocked face slowly turned into a giant smile and he pulled her to him, crashing his lips down onto hers. Their lips moved against each others until Ino began sucking on his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

He granted her entry and they began exploring each other's mouths, and soon, Shikamaru couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled away, making Ino pout.

"Shika, I-ahhhhhhhhhh," she moaned as he began kissing her neck. He'd never done this to her before, but each time he'd press his lips down and suck a bit, running his tongue along her skin, she'd erupt in a fit of moans.

He kissed and ran his tongue down to her collar bone, making her gasp. "Shika...,". He raised his hands to her breasts and began massaging them through her bra, feeling the large melons through the fabric.

She felt his cock harden against her thigh, and moaned as it throbbed against her skin. She suddenly found her leg thrown across Shikamaru's waist, grinding against his erection. Shikamaru moaned as he unsnapped her bra, causing her large breats to bounce out. She gasped as Shikamaru's mouth closed over her right nipple, sucking it gently. His other hand inched its way down, moving her thong string aside.

"Ino...Oh," he mumbled against her nipple, "You're already wet..so wet.."

He slowly slid one finger into her wet opening, feeling her tight walls close in around him, and she moaned loudly. Slowly, Shikamaru began pumping them into her, adding another finger. Soon, Ino was very close to cumming, but Shikamaru pulled out all too soon.

He smiled at her and said, "Ino, are you ready?"

"Oh yes," Ino said, eyes half open and a blush on her face. Shikamaru slid off her thong and his boxers.

Ino's eyes widened at all ten and a half inches of his erection, and then looked at Shikamaru, who smiled.

"Ino," he said quietly, "This will hurt for a few minutes, but I will take my time until it doesn't hurt anymore, okay?"

She nodded, and felt Shikamaru's mass touch her sopping wet entrance. "I love you, Yamanaka Ino."

He slowly pushed into her, making her scream out in pain. He patiently waited until Ino's face turned from one of pain to a smile, beckoning him to make love to her.

"Oh!", she moaned as Shikamaru's mass pumped in and out of her, making her juices litter his sheets.

"Ino," he said between breaths, "It's troublesome, but I'm very close to cumming, and-"

He felt Ino's walls tighten around him, followed by a wave of liquid. Ino had reached her orgasm. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ohhhhh Shikaaaaaamaaarrruuuuu!''

As soon as her walls tightened around his cock, Shikamaru felt a wonderful sensation, and began cumming inside of her, filling her up.

"Inoooooooo! Inooo! Ohhhh Ino," he shouted as he came, and collapsed on top of her. He kissed her soft lips and smiled. "I love you, Ino."

She smiled back, "I love you, Shikamaru."

The two fell asleep, naked under the covers, oblivious to the world.


	6. Ino's Birthday and Acceptance

Waking up with his arms around Ino was something that he had missed while being on that month long mission. What he had dreaded telling her before he left,though, was that his mission was in Sauna, to protect the Kazekage. She had been calm with her response, but he knew that she was jealous. She had no reason to be.

Temari was just a friend, though he knew she liked him. She'd admitted it a few years back, but Shikamaru had showed her no interest, thinking that ignoring her flirting would push her to stop. He was very wrong, for it had made her try harder.

He cringed as he thought back to that one night in Sauna, where he had pissed Temari off to no end. He'd made her cry, but he didn't resent it.

_Shikamaru lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'where is that woman with my towel and robe?'. He had been waiting for over twenty minutes for Temari to bring some shower essentials. As a sigh escaped his lips, the door slowly opened and Temari walked in with a red towel and matching robe. She wore a very tight robe that was made purposely to show off her clevage._

_ She smiled at Shikamaru and walked over to him, placing the objects of desire on the dresser next to him. "Thank you," he said kindly, avoiding her gaze._

_ As he prepared to sit up, Temari pushed him back down and straddled him, smiling._

_ "W-What are you doing?!", Shikamaru exclaimed, trying to push her off. _

_ She purred, "I'm going to show you just how bad I want you, Shikamaru."_

_ With that, Temari pulled her robe open, exposing her full breasts to him. They were a little smaller than Ino's breasts, and he hastily looked away. "Shikamaru...why aren't you hard yet?"_

_ "Temari," he said, "Get OFF ME!" _

_ "No! You're going to love this," she said seductively, lowering her mouth to his, her breasts pressing against his chest._

_ Shikamaru growled and shoved her back onto the bed, standing up. "Temari, have some decency and put your robe back on. I don't want you, my heart belongs to someone else."_

_ "Who?!", she yelled as she began to cry, "Who has your heart?! Is it her?!"_

_ Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. She continued, "Don't play dumb with me, Shika. I'm talking about that little blonde bitch who's on your team!"_

_ "Ino!", he retorted, "Her name is Ino! She's the only one allowed to call me 'Shika'! And yes, as a matter of fact, it IS her! We've been dating for nearly three months now, Temari. I love her. I always have."_

_ She sneered, pondered for a moment, and through her tears, she smiled at him and stood up. Walking over to him, she pressed him against the wall and shoved her lips onto his, attempting to get her tongue inside. He pushed her back with force and yelled in her face, "I DON'T want you!"_

_ "She doesn't have to know," Temari said through the sobs that emitted from her throat._

_ "You're impossible," Shikamaru said, temper rising, "I said I love her. Get out."_

_ Temari sat there motionless before attempting to hug him. "NOW!"_

_ She gave him an awful look, and left him there alone._

Shikamaru smiled, as he remembered how good it felt to tell her that he loves Ino. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and Ino rolled over and smiled at him. He whispered, "Happy birthday, baby."

He kissed her lips gently, and she pulled out the photo album from last night. As they flipped through it, Shikamaru smiled. It was beautiful, their childhood all in one book. His eyes landed on the last picture and he gasped, tickling Ino, making her erupt in laughter.

Dinner that night went by great, as Ino was shocked to be taken to such a beautiful and exquisite restaurant.

On the way home, Shikamaru took Ino by the hand and led her to the Nara woods, to a small clearing on the edge of a beautiful lake.

"Shika, it's beautiful!", she gasped in amazement, eyes sparkling more than the water in front of her.

He smiled and slid his arm around her waist, "Not as beautiful as you are, Ino."

She blushed and thanked him, kissing him on the lips. He whispered, "Close your eyes, Ino. I have a surprise for you."

She complied, and closed her pretty eyes. Shikamaru got into position to present his gift to her, and gulped nervously.

"Okay, Ino," he said anxiously, "You can open your eyes now."

Upon opening her eyes, Ino gasped. In front of her, in Shikamaru's hands, lay a beautiful ring. It was sterling silver with a large sapphire in the middle. Two small diamonds sat symetrical on both sides of the blue stone. Shikamaru held the ring in his grasp, while he kneeled on one knee.

"Yamanaka Ino," he said quietly, eyes gazing into hers, "I understand that you and I have only been dating for three months, but I also know that I've known you and have been head over heels in love with you my entire life. I know that you are the woman I want to wake up to every morning, have a family with, grow old with, and I want to die knowing you've loved and been with me my whole life. If this isn't what you want, Ino, it's fine. I'll understand. But I must ask, Ino, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world all over again?"

Ino stood there, lips pressed in a tight line. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she threw herself on him, her face erupting in a smiling frenzy. "Yes, Shikamaru!", she exclaimed as they hit the ground, "Yes, I'll marry you! I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do than marry my best friend!"

As he slid the ring on her finger, their eyes locked and they both smiled.

"Come on, Shikamaru!", Ino shouted from the lake, where she waited, stark naked.

Shikamaru slipped out of his boxers and dove in with her, splashing water all over the blonde Kunoichi.

He swam over to her, and pressed her against the bank. His lips collided with hers as he brought her top half above the water, the aqua beads running down her breasts. Trailing kisses down to her breasts, he began to suck on the moist melons, making Ino moan in delight.

"Ino," he said softly against her erect nipple, "Do you know that you have the most amazing breasts?"

She giggled and sighed, giving into the pleasure, "You make me feel so good, Shika."

Lifting her up, he placed her on the bank of the lake and swung her legs onto his shoulders. "I love you, Ino."

He began nibbling at her clit, making her moan louder than before. Feeling her juice on his chin, he began sucking on the nub. Rubbing his tongue all up and down it, Ino began gasping in delight. Continuing his work, he basked in the sweet taste of her pussy, and began to relish in it.

Soon, he began pumping his fingers in and out of her tight hole, causing Ino to squeal in pleasure. "Shikamaru," she whispered, "How do I taste?"

Instead of answering her, Shikamaru pulled his fingers out and traced her lips with them, moaning as he felt her mouth close over them. She sucked on them and moaned in delight as she felt Shikamaru's moans vibrating her clit. Soon, she felt her orgasm coming.

"Shika, I-Ohhhhhhhh!", Her juice followed right after, drenching Shikamaru's face all over. Her legs squeezed his head, and she moaned profusely.

He raised out of the water and slid into her, making her squeal even more as she kissed and licked her orgasm off his face, wondering how she managed to taste that good.

"Shikamaru!" "Ino!"

The two Shinobi reached their climax at the same time, feeling in Heaven. Shikamaru smiled at his fiance, marveling her beauty as they both tried to catch their breath.

Tomorrow, they would announce their engagement to the village and set a wedding date. Shikamaru held Ino as they lay under the covers of their bed, taking in the flowery scent of her golden locks. He'd never felt so content in his life.


End file.
